1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cot and, more particularly, to a foldable travel cot for infants.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional travel cot comprises a framework and two joints. The framework includes two U-shaped linkages pivotally connected by the joints. The joints are located between the U-shaped linkages of the framework so that the U-shaped linkages of the framework are pivoted about the joints so as to expand or fold the framework. The joints are locked by locking mechanisms. After the joints are unlocked from the locking mechanisms, the U-shaped linkages of the framework are pressed and pivoted downward about the joints to abut each other so as to fold the framework. However, when the locking mechanisms are inoperative or fail, the U-shaped linkages of the framework are pivoted downward unintentionally, so that the infant is easily clamped between and hurt by the U-shaped linkages of the framework, thereby causing danger to the infant.